Reversed Bunny
by Katrara
Summary: England's made mistakes with spells before, but turning into a child AND a rabbit? Well this is definatly a new mistake, and of coarse it would be his luck that America would find him and demand to care for him until he was fine :Requested by Spiffy Twinx


**Reversed Bunny**

_By~Katrara~_

_Requested by~SpiffyTwinx~_

* * *

><p>When Arthur didn't show up for the World Meeting Alfred knew something was up. Arthur hadn't missed a meeting in decades, when he'd suffered a major cold, but even than he'd called ahead of time alerting them to his absence. This time though there was nothing. No phone calls and no one knew where he was or what he was doing.<p>

Being the self proclaimed hero that he was Alfred decided he'd go up from Austria to England to find the little island nation.

The bubbly American was rather confused at first as to what was going on when he reached the English home. Arthur's car, SUV, and motorcycle were all parked in the driveway. It was raining (as usual) so Arthur wouldn't be out walking normally and there was a light on upstairs that he could see through the window. Arthur was defiantly home.

The front door was locked, and after waiting nearly ten minutes Alfred gave up with getting in that way and went around to the back door instead. Finding that door unlocked he let himself in, setting his wet bomber jacket on the kitchen chair, kicking his shoes off by said chair. Upon first entry the house sounded rather quiet but once Alfred had his jacket off he heard some noises upstairs. He frowned as he looked up to the ceiling where the noises were coming from, wondering what Arthur would be doing.

When he finally made it up stairs he gave a shout down the hallway for the British nation. There was a louder _thump_ from a room on his left, Arthur's study, and than a sudden quietness. With a triumphant smile Alfred entered the room, "Hey Artie! Where were...you..to..day?"

The sight that greeted Alfred was not what he had expected.

What appeared to be Arthur was curled up in the corner under a green cloak, the hood up. The only problem was the size of the curled up form, which was slightly shaking Alfred noticed as he approached it. The bundle looked to be two, if not three, times smaller than Arthur and that didn't make sense.

Kneeling down in-front of the green shrouded figure Alfred pulled the hood down, revealing the nation beneath. Alfred merely stared at the _nation_ though. The nation which now had _bunny _ears, _childish_ eyes, and looked no older than_ seven_ in human years. There were no words Alfred could think of to say at this.

"G-go away!" The now child-like and bunny-like Arthur shouted, crawling away from Alfred to hide behind his desk. Even Arthur's voice sounded different now. Softer with a clear pitch difference, much much higher than his 23 year-old deep baritone (which Alfred _knew_ could get higher when in certain _situations_ but not like this.)

"Dude. What the hell happened to you?" was the only thing Alfred could think of to say, ignoring the demand to leave.

A frustrated and embarrassed blush went over Arthur's face, his green eyes darting down to the ground. "N-none of your business! What a-are you doing h-here anyway?"

"You missed the World Meeting Artie, had to come see what was holding you up" the blued eyed male answered, standing up and walking over to the changed man. Looking him over curiously.

"Th-that doesn't mean you can j-just barge in h-here!" Arthur proclaimed, moving under the desk, like a nervous child. It was than that Alfred caught sight of a bushy bunny _tail._

* * *

><p>It had taken almost a half hour of coaxing but Alfred finally managed to get the now child and bunny like version of Arthur out from under the desk and was now holding him in his arms. Much like Arthur use to hold him when he was just a new born colony. It took even more coaxing to get Arthur to tell him how he had ended up like this.<p>

A spell gone wrong is what Arthur said. He claimed to have been trying to help his faerie friends when something went wrong and the next second he was a bunny. Alfred had insisted that he stay with Arthur until he managed to return to normal and, after watching the bunny-child struggle around the house for three hours, had insisted that he come back to America with himself.

More coaxing had to take place, but by dinner time Arthur had relented, as long as he could bring his wand and necessary potions to try and change himself back. They hadn't bothered with clothes or anything, seeing as Arthur was now three or five times smaller than he was suppose to be and instead just grabbed his magic supplies. Alfred had a private jet for himself, so it saved the duet some hassle with the airport and soon they were landing in Washington D.C.'s airport. Following the time-zone changes it was only around five in Alfred's time zone and so they stopped at McDonald's for a quick dinner, drive through of coarse.

Arthur grumpily ate the meal in the back seat of Alfred's Ford truck, not wanting to eat the American styled food but doing so due to the fact his stomach was growling persistently. Most of the food had been eaten by the time they reached Alfred's house and settling in had been a quick matter. By now it was almost seven and jet lag was catching up with both of them. Arthur refused to sleep in Alfred's bed with him though and instead chose the small sofa that fitted him quite nicely in his current state, which was situated next to the fire place.

The entire time they'd been rather silent, unusual as it was. Arthur was never that chatty and was thinking of a way to turn himself back most of the ride, while Alfred was simply confused and, for once, didn't have anything to say about the situation.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alfred found himself waking up first, and after checking on Arthur, finding him still sound asleep, went to take a quick shower.<p>

When he reentered his bedroom, towel around his waist and over his shoulders, he found Arthur tiredly stretching and getting up.

"Morning kiddo" Alfred teased as he walked by, as he did Arthur looked at him before quickly turning his head away and blushing. He might be a child but he still remembered everything and was naive to nothing old. Arthur kept his head turned away as he heard the American pull his clothes on before turning around to find Alfred directly in front of himself.

"C-can I help you?" Arthur asked, trying to sound intimidating but failing with his child-like voice.

"You need a bath, and you look like a five year old. So shouldn't I help?" Alfred answered with a question.

"No! O-of coarse not! I may look like a child but I most certainly am not one!" Arthur argued, standing up on top the sofa.

"Yeah, sure you are short-stuff" The American commented as he swung Arthur up off his feet and into his arms, making his way to the bathroom. The small little Brit squirming and kicking in his hold to no avail.

A quiet mumble of 'meanie' came from Arthur a few times before he found himself stripped and in Alfred's claw-foot tub. The warm water coming up near his chin as strawberry scented bubbles tickled his chin.

"See? Not so bad now is it?" Alfred commented as he grabbed a soft wash cloth and lathered it in soap. The younger nation carefully reached into the tub and started to wash Arthur's back, imitating the movements from when Arthur would bath him as a little colony.

The bunny like child remained quiet as he was bathed, slowly relaxing into the soothing warm water. He was almost ready to doze off when water was suddenly poured atop his head, making him jump and splutter in shock.

"Time for your hair now!" Chimed the American as he dosed Arthur's head in water one more time. This time Arthur managed to close his eyes before the water splashed in them. Alfred got the shampoo swiftly and poured a bit more than necessary into his palm, scrubbing it into Arthur's scalp.

Arthur tilted his head back, enjoying the sensation of Alfred's calloused hands working through his soft hair. He jumped when Alfred went on to his ears, the extra body part proving to be sensitive.

"Hey, stop squirming now." Alfred commented, trying to hold the child still. He finished with the shampoo, getting the cup and pouring water over Arthur's head repeatedly. Getting all the soap suds out of it. "Conditioner time!"

The process repeated than, Arthur enjoying the sensation of his hair being washed until Alfred reached his sensitive ears, when he would start to squirm.

"Alright, just gotta rinse your hair and ears out and we'll be all done!"

Once the smaller's hair was cleaned of soap suds again the tub was drained and Arthur found himself being lifted out of the tub into a fluffy yellow towel.

"Dry yourself off and I'll be back with something for you to wear, okay?" Alfred said, leaving the room. Arthur obeyed, drying himself off with the soft towel, with just a bit of a struggle, before Alfred returned, clothes in hand.

"Alright, I got a shirt that should fit you well, sorry I don't have any boxers for ya but I can run out and get you some after breakfast." The sunny blond declared, pulling a shirt over Arthurs' head suddenly. The shirt was a plain blue one with black stripes, it was clearly to small for the American but fit Arthur like a large dress. The T-shirt sleeves came down to about his elbows, the collar stretched out almost to his shoulders and was threatening to fall off one and the bottom of the shirt pooled on the floor around his feet.

"This shirts too big for me!" Arthur whined, jumping a little in place.

"Sorry Artie, smallest shirt I got." Alfred replied, scooping Arthur up into his arms again. "Want some grub?"

The little Brit just crossed his arms and looked away from Alfred, not liking being carried or ignored about the pressing matter of his too-large shirt. Alfred sighed, bringing them to a stop in the kitchen and set Arthur down on the counter.

"Now lets see, you seem to be part bunny now too...So how bout a salad with a side of carrots for ya?" The American suggested, looking expectantly over at his new charge.

Arthur wanted to deny that idea, not wanting Alfred to be able to predict him so easily just because he was a child..and a rabbit, but the idea of a leafy salad with carrots? He couldn't deny it. "Y-yes, please."

Alfred smiled at the little bunny in response before going into the fridge to get out the necessary ingredients. Ten minutes later and there was a large salad bowel, fit for two adults (but of coarse Alfred would eat plenty to make up for Arthur being just a child) filled with lettuce, cucumber, tomato, black olives, croutons, and Italian salad dressing. Next to the bowel was a plate filled with fully grown carrots. Alfred took the items over to the table, where Arthur was sitting atop a a few old phone books and a pillow. He dished them out a fair portion of the salad, before he could even sit down though Arthur had already doven for the largest carrot on the plate.

At first the blue-eyed nation just laughed softly at Arthur's child like reactions, taking a bite from his salad. Unfortunately Alfred made the mistake of continuing to watch the little Arthur.

To say the British nation was enjoying his carrot was an understatement. He had taken a bite off the end already, sliding in a good half of the carrot into his little mouth and he was clearly taking his time to nibble on it, probably savoring the taste. Alfred didn't know if the sight of Arthur eating the carrot like that was the reason for his suddenly tight pants, or if it was the images (memories) flashing through his head of an older Arthur, with something else entirely different in his mouth like that. Either way he found himself leaving the table with a brief _be right back,_ which Arthur barely paid mind to, too absorbed with his carrot.

* * *

><p>Alfred returned to the kitchen table almost twenty minutes later and was relieved to find Arthur had finished all but one carrot and was now simply munching on his salad. The remainder of breakfast passed by smoothly, both finishing their food and moving to the living room to watch some TV.<p>

The news was on and Alfred decided to keep it on, wanting to check the weather. "Looks like we're gonna have a big storm tomorrow."

"O-oh? A th-thunder storm?" Arthur asked a tad hesitantly.

"Yeah, suppose to roll in tomorrow. Maybe tonight if the wind keeps up. Why?"

"No reason" was the bunny-child's swift reply as he turned away from the larger male.

An hour of watching TV passed before Alfred decided he was going to drag Arthur outside to enjoy some of the nice weather. After some difficulty Arthur found himself outside in the Americans large spacious backyard. Currently he was being distracted, rather easily, by a butterfly.

The delicate orange and black creature landed on Arthur's nose, gently flapping it's wings as Arthur's bunny ears twitched slightly. Alfred couldn't pass up the chance and snuck out his cell phone, hitting the 'record video' button. Arthur suddenly sneezed right after the recording started, causing the butterfly to jump back into the air and fly away over top his head. A loud _awwe_ reached Arthur's ears and he snapped his head around to glare at the American as said man stopped recording him and put his phone away.

"You did not just video me!" Arthur yelled, getting up and running up in-front of the taller man.

"I do believe I just did." Alfred replied, with a smirk. Not afraid of the little nation beneath him at all in this state.

With a snooty _Hmph!_ Arthur upturned his nose and turned on his heel, going back into the house. Alfred just laughed, following the little Brit inside.

The remainder of the day passed by calmly. The duet had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some cold milk. Arthur acted a bit more like a child, exploring around Alfred's home in a new perspective, and Alfred keeping close tabs on the little bunny. Soon dinner came and Alfred made them some lasagna with a side salad. This time around Arthur was given a bowel of baby carrots to avoid a repeat of breakfasts adventure. Before they knew it night fall was upon them and they were going to bed. Arthur still went for the sofa in Alfred's bedroom, forcing the American to take the bed.

* * *

><p>It was no later than four AM when the dark room was illuminated for only a moment. Another moment later and the silence was disturbed by a loud clash of thunder that rolled off into silence, just for the rain to begin to pelt against the windows.<p>

When the thunder went off Arthur woke up with a sharp gasp, head snapping around to take in his surroundings. His emerald green eyes widened when the lightening went off again and when the promising thunder followed he screamed.

Alfred jumped awake at the cry from Arthur, groggily going to look around his room when he suddenly felt the blankets moving by his feet. Looking down there was a small lump, the size of a certain bunny-kid, scurrying up towards him. A moment later and a little Arthur head peeked up out of the blankets, nearly over top Alfred's chest, just to duck back down under the blankets and press up against the American when another bout of thunder went off.

The tired American sighed, pulling a shaking Arthur up to his chest. "Hey? What's wrong? Are you scared of the storms?"

A hurried nod was Alfred's answer, followed by a squeak caused by more lightening.

"Alright. Shhh," a soothing rub to his back, "just calm down okay? You can sleep with me tonight. I'll keep you safe, promise."

Arthur hesitantly raised his head to look up at Alfred before replying. "Th-thank you." And he was gone again, hiding against the Americans broad chest in fear. The cuteness of all of Arthur's responses to the storm were almost enough to make Alfred laugh, but he contained himself, not wanting to upset the small nation in his arms any more.

The rest of the night passed in this fashion, Arthur curled up to Alfred's chest. Alfred whispering comforting words into Arthur's ear, rubbing his back soothingly. Eventually his tiredness caught back up with him and Arthur went to sleep, Alfred shortly after.

* * *

><p>By the time the couple woke up in the morning the storm had lightened up to just a dull <em>pitter-patter<em> on the windows. Much like what Arthur was use to at home. That wasn't what the two noticed though. It was the fact that Arthur had gained a clear three inches over night.

"Maybe the spells slowly wearing off and your growing back up as it does?" Alfred suggested.

"That's actually not crazy, but if that was the case than the ears and tail should have shrunk too." Arthur replied, playing with one of his bunny ears. Alfred just shrugged, going downstairs to make them breakfast again.

Much like the previous day nothing much happened. The two carried on life calmly, Arthur curiously playing around and Alfred working on some things while keeping a close watch over the bunny-child.

The next few days passed in this manner, although it was obvious that Arthur was growing. A week later he looked to be around fifteen and was able to fit in some boxers, sweat pants, and tank-tops that he'd left at Alfred's a few months ago. The clothes were still baggy as hell on him, the top hanging loosely off one shoulder and the pants and boxers sliding down his hips throughout the day. He was constantly pulling them up throughout the day and he'd caught Alfred looking a few times.

The next day when he passed for sixteen Alfred could barely keep his hands off him and Arthur was on the border-line of giving in. Arthur looked like a fresh young adult, but with a rebellious attitude which Alfred found startlingly appealing and the cute bunny ears and tail that refused to leave were not helping at all.

Arthur himself was practically reliving puberty and swore that the bunny traits were making it worse. He knew that rabbits craved sex when in heat and it was the only thing on Arthur's mind, he was truly starting to worry that he was going through a more rabbit phase.

After lunch that day, when Arthur looked like a pure-blood sixteen-year-old, Arthur decided to take a shower after lunch. A cold shower.

The original plan was to relax under the cold water until the persistent problem went away. Letting your mind wander off to lewd images of Alfred touching you though wasn't part of the plan. In the end Arthur found himself leaning against the shower wall, stroking himself at a steady pace while sucking on his fingers. He was moaning gently and knew he'd have to hurry, lest Alfred come up and find him like this.

Wasting no more time Arthur slid his saliva slick hand back behind him, pressing a single finger in the tight hole. Being reverted back to a child had all but removed his past sexual experiences from his body, making him a physical virgin again. His mind knew the feeling of having a finger inside of him, but his body didn't and the sensation was driving him mad already. The bunny-teen pressed a second finger in soon after, moving the fingers together and stretching himself out for the third.

He was moaning much louder now, but he didn't care as the third finger finally managed to make it's way up inside him. His other hand had to stop it's ministrations on his straining erection to brace himself against the wall as he touched his protaste, crying out into the seemingly empty room.

It was just Arthur's luck to cry out like that as the bathroom door was opened by a certain American. "A-Arthur?" Alfred called into the room.

If Arthur had been in his normal state he would of stopped at the sound of Alfred's voice but all the hormones buzzing around in his body weren't going to have any of that. His knees felt weak and his hand kept going as he moaned out a reply, "Yeess?"

"Are you okay?" The American hesitantly asked, stepping into the room.

"Uh-huh" Arthur groaned out in reply. The sound of it interesting the American more, bringing him inches away from the shower curtain that hid the bunny-teen. Alfred could see a slight shadow through the curtain and could clearly see the Briton's erection, and the location of his one hand.

Not being able to help himself Alfred threw the curtain open, gaining a full eye view of what was previously hidden.

A soaked Arthur, bunny ears and tail twitching, fingers up his arse, and with a straining erection. In other words, an instant turn-on for the American.

No word's were exchanged but a silent agreement was met as Arthur removed his fingers at the same time Alfred turned the water off, both moving slow and watching the other closely. When they were mere inches apart Arthur took the lunge, practically leaping onto the American and latching their mouths together securely. The other far from fought it, eagerly kissing back as he better pulled the Englishmen into his arms.

Alfred took a step back, leaning against the counter as the kiss continued. A talented but inexperienced tongue darting out to lick at his lips, Alfred nipping back at it and gaining enterance to the smallers mouth when he gasped.

Arthur did anything but complain about the extra tongue in his mouth, welcoming it kindly with licks from his own and allowing the muscle to explore his mouth. A moan crawled up his throat but was swallowed into the American's mouth before it could reach the air. Arthur found his hands threading up into the American's golden locks, pulling at them to deepen the kiss even more.

Both counterparts would have been fine with staying connected at the mouth for much longer, but a need for air came first. Alfred didn't waste time though, taking breathes as he kissed down Arthur's jawline and neck, giving a tug to one of his ears. Arthur's head tilted back at the gentle ministrations, silently asking for more of them. The kisses were soon licks and nips until a tender spot of skin was being sucked on by the American.

Arthur could feel the bruise/hickey forming on his skin but could only moan at the thought and ask Alfred to lay more marks upon him. A request that Alfred eagerly went to fulfill, leaving a light path of bites down Arthur's neck and shoulder, around to his collar bone before he got to his chest. The bites became less frequent there as Alfred had found Arthur's hard nipples, ready to be tugged and twisted until his back was arching like a cats.

To say that Arthur was vocal during the oral molestation was an understatement. The little bunny-teen was moaning at every touch he received, groaning and crying out at the nips and bites received. All the sounds of pleasure Arthur was making just encouraged Alfred on even more, resulting in more and more marks being left on the smooth pale skin.

Once Alfred was satisfied with the torture he'd given the one nipple he flipped their positions, pressing Arthur up against the counter as he went for the other nipple. Upon the switch Arthru reached his hands back, holding onto the counter for support as he looped one leg up around the tallers' waist, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. A burning friction being created from Arthur's eager hips, both counterparts groaned loudly at the pleasure it caused.

"Mm, want you" Arthur panted as Alfred finished his work on Arthur's nipples.

"Oh, do you now?" a teasing grope to Arthur's crotch, "right here?" A shake of a head.

"N-no, on your bed." Was Arthur's breathy reply. Alfred smirked down at him, removing his shirt. Upon the sight of new skin Arthur leapt forward, his hands gripping onto Alfred's shoulders while his mouth found a pleasent patch of skin to work between his lips on one shoulder. At the same time as Arthur attached himself to Alfred's chest, Alfred leaned forward, hands going down and grabbing under Arthur's arse, lifting him into the air as Arthur swung his legs tightly around his waist.

Carefully, so as not to drop his precious cargo, Alfred made his way to the bed, laying Arthur back on it only to be dragged down by said teen. Arthur's legs automatically spread open, letting the large man above him rest between them and push their groins together.

Being a bit impatient Arthur ran his hands down the American's chest, feeling the toned skin beneath his grasp, and coming to a stop at Alfred's pants. He didn't need permission to undo the belt or zipper, or to pull them down enough for Alfred to kick them off. Smirking, the now naked, Alfred leaned forward, pressing bare flesh to naked flesh. Arthur, meanwhile, was licking his lips while looking down, eyeing up Alfred's length while he ground their hips together. Resulting in many needy pants and moans to be produced from Arthur's vocal cords.

"Mm, you don't need prep. Right?" Alfred asked in a haze. Arthur shook his head no in reply, instead pushing Alfred to a sitting position while he got on his knees.

Raising a curious eyebrow, "Arthur? Whatcha doi-Oh!" Alfred found himself cut off as Arthur took in a good portion of his length. Licking and sucking in all the best spots and getting him slicked up. The blue-eyed male found himself fisting the green-eyed teens hair, wanting more of that mouth around him. He could feel Arthur smirk as he took in more, practically deep throating the American.

"Christ...Arthur, th-thats it." Alfred panted out. Said person just smirked up to Alfred, giving him a final lick before pulling off.

"I get you nice and slick?" Arthur teased, laying back on the bed as he spread his legs for the taller.

A lick of the lips with a nod was the only answer he received from the American, Alfred suddenly finding himself distracted with the ever so tempting sight before him. And who was he to not indulge in a temptation such as this.

Arthur smirked once Alfred decided to move; grabbing his legs and spreading them wider as he pulled the smaller's body up to meet his own.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you babe" The one on top warned, rubbing the head of his member against Arthur.

Fisting the sheets briefly Arthur nodded, rocking his hips already. "I wouldn't let you go easy on me, even if you tried."

"Heh, fair enough." And with that final statement Alfred pushed in, far from taking his time but not pushing Arthur to hard yet.

The little bunny teen gasped, body shaking as it took in the intrusion pushing it's way inside. Arthur was panting already, taking deep breaths as his body relaxed slowly in the satisfaction of getting what it had been craving.

He wanted to come just from the sheer pleasure of being filled, but if he did that than he wouldn't get to feel the real pleasure Alfred could give him. "M-move, god Alfred move!"

Alfred pulled out slowly, barely leaving anything in Arthur before pushing back in with one quick swing of his hips.

"Oh!" The Briton could only gasp at the shock that tore through his body. That gasp quickly turned into a series of moans as Alfred repeated the action, again and again. It didn't take long for the Brits body to grow accustom to the actions, swiftly rocking his hips to and fro with Alfred's, slowly building a faster pace.

"Mm, Artie..god your so good." Alfred moaned into the rabbit-teens ear huskily and nipping on one of those floppy bunnie ears. Arthur could only moan back, pushing his hips back a little more, letting Alfred get that little more deeper, and let Alfred reach the smallers sweet spot.

A pleasurable white blinded Arthur's vision for the second that spot was touched, a cry of need slipping past his lips. Alfred heard this loud and clear, and, grinning, went straight for that little bundle of nerves mercilessly. Driving in deeper and harder into Arthur.

Cries for _more, harder, faster, mooore, deeper_ flowed freely from Arthur's mouth as the American took him, listening to everyone of Arthur's pleas until the two were moving at an unsteady rate. Hips rocking back and forth at a frenzied pace, hands tangling in messy hair, and lips seeking skin and other lips desperately all transpired as the pleasure mounted.

"S-so close! Ooh Alfred I'm so cl-close!" Arthur cried out right before Alfred stole his lips in a heated and messy kiss. Both were on the brink of release, Arthur reaching it first as he broke the kiss and tossed his head back with a scream that melted down to a low moan. The constricting heat that suddenly became to much pushed Alfred over the edge with the other mere seconds later.

Alfred managed to collapse to the side of Arthur, not squishing him as the two laid back trying to catch their breathes and calm their racing hearts. Nothing was said for a few minutes, just the sound of heavy breathing passing from their mouths until Alfred finally managed to chuckle slightly, turning on his side to look at Arthur. "Feel better?"

Arthur nodded affirmativley, finally starting to catch his own breath as he replied, "that was bloody amazing."

"Mm, it was. We'll have to do it again after a short nap, eh?" Alfred suggested, looping an arm around the Brit and pulling him to his chest. Arthur just nodded, curling up against the taller nation and easily falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The duet woke up some hours later, near dinner time. As much as Alfred would have loved to have taken the little bunnified teen again he knew they needed to eat. Going lazy he called up for a pizza delivery, throwing on some loose sweat pants and a T-shirt. Arthur woke up as Alfred was getting dressed, yawning slightly before getting up himself to put some clothes on.<p>

When the pizza arrived they took it up to their room to eat in bed, while watching some television. Once that was done Alfred didn't waste any time, leaping onto his newly claimed pet and nuzzling into Arthur's neck.

"Not now, I want to shower first." Arthur whined, pulling off the bed and scurrying into the bathroom.

"Isn't your showering how this all started?" Alfred asked, following the shorter into the bathroom, not even asking for an invitation to join him in the shower. Of coarse allowing a hormonal-rabbit-teenager and America alone in the shower like that resulted in more _activity_.

* * *

><p>The following morning though Alfred awoke slightly disappointed to see the cute rabbit ears and tail gone. Arthur looking like he was finally back to normal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Spiffy Twinx, I am SO SORRY this took forever! I promised you this request to be filled back in I think NOVEMBER! I am so so so sorry! I feel so bad for making you wait for this! I truly do! I hope you still like it though! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to make you wait this long! I really didn't! <em>**

**...**

**Okay, now that I've had my panic over the lovely person who requested this (sorry again for the delay) lets do normal end note. This was requested by Spiffy Twinx if you haven't figured out by now, back in like October...I knew it wouldn't get out till like November because of my scheduling but than life happened...called school, dance, musical, family, holidays, livejournal events, more musical, drama, essays, creative writing class, writers block, birthday, first job, and a lot of other crazed shit. (but that isn't an excuse to not do this for so long! I'm sorry again!) **

**On the plus side though my life is calming down with the last quater! School will be out soon! Thank goodness, this year was insane! Although I am looking forward to the creative writing class book getting finished! So yeah, hopefully I'll get back on updating _Of Tea and Blood_ and _UnWanted_ regularly...like a normal person! I do want to partake in the LiveJournal FanWorkAthon though on the USxUK community...I need to stop doing things, really. **

**I do accept request from anyone though (although as you can see I can take a while to fill them...Sorry!) and I don't mind the same person giving multiple requests! (aka if Spiffy Twinx wants to request something else as an apology for taking so long on this one she can!) **

**P.S. Ignore my bad grammer and spelling, just ignore it! **

_**Reviews make me happy and prevent writers block!**_


End file.
